Who to choose
by TwilightMad09
Summary: ALL HUMAN Bella is a popular girl and doesent care abouut anything but herself and her relationsip with jacob but when she meets edward she likes them both... will this be a B&E OR A B&J **MY FIRST FANFICTION** R
1. chapter 1

I woke up with my brother Emmet shaking me, "Wake up my fav' lil' sis!" He said giggling,

"Em im your only sis'!" I exclaimed

"Come on, don't make me pour water over your head to make you get up," He laughed as I jumped up quickly,

I walked down stairs and my dad kissed the top of my head, "Morning sweetie!" he said passing me a bowl of cornflakes, "Morning daddy, is mum still in bed?" I asked

"Yeah, she's taking the day of work!"

I finished my breakfast and headed upstairs to get changed; I did my make up, backcombed my hair and got dressed.

I put on a denim Minnie skirt and a black jumper and my black pumps.

I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs,

I got in my silver Porsche carrera gt and drove to school, (Emmet was driving in his jeep), I smiled as I met my friends

"Hey honey!" Lauren greeted me as we hugged,  
"Hey how was your weekend?" I asked

"Fine thanks, yours? And what did you do?"

"Fine, Nothing much really just hung out with Jake, Where is he?" I asked

"Oh he went to basketball practice, He told me to tell you to meet him there!" She replied

"Oh ok, meet you at the sports hall in like 5 mins,"I told them

"Sure!" She said and I half ran to meet Jake.

He shot the ball in the basket and I clapped as I waked in, "WOOOO!" I shouted enthusiastically as I ran towards Jake

"Hey Darling, you ok?" Jake said picking me up and kissing my forehead

"Yeah fine," I said

He put me down and hugged me,

"Get a room, you guys!" Emmet laughed he was on the basketball team as well,

Jake went to practice again as I sat and watched and waited for my friends to arrive

"EMMETT!" Rosalie shouted as she ran and hugged Emmett,

The rest of them walked in and smiled as they saw me, Tanya got out her schedule and groaned, "We've got French first!"

"Shall we head to class now then or what?" I asked whilst sorting my hair out in the mirror

"Guess so, you coming hon?" I asked Jake

"Yeah, guess so!" He smiled taking my hand

We got to class and I sat down next to Jake,

"Bella?" Mrs Goff asked

"What?" I asked sharply

"Erm… Today could you sit with our new student, Edward?" She asked with a little hope in her eyes

"No!" I said and turned around to talk to rose,

"Bella come and sit with him now!" She ordered

"And are you going to make me?" I shouted with the whole class looking at me

"Bella, sit with him or ill get the head teacher to come and get you again!"

I groaned and moved to where she told me to…

I got my phone out and texted Jake Evan though he was in the same class

_Hey hon, my dad told me to tell you there's a game on tonight so if you want you can come round to watch it- B xxx_

"Bella put your phone away now!" Mrs Goff shouted at me

"Shut up, I can do what I want!" I mumbled

Mrs sighed and gave up arguing with me, she knew I would win the argument anyway

"Hey, Its Bella isn't it??" A tall beautiful pale boy with green eyes asked me,

"Err, Hey yeah and your Edward init?" I replied

"Yes, I see you don't like French then eh?" Edward said laughing

"I can't be arsed learning it plus I hate her," I exclaimed glaring at Mrs

"Bella, Edward stop talking!" Mrs said, god she was really irrertating me now

"Stop trying to talk to me, like you think you know me!" I said giggling

"That's it Bella, you have had too many warnings, detention!" She said handing me detention slip oh well at least it was for tomorrow,

I scrunched it up and threw it in my bag

"Sorry!" Edward whispered

"Not your fault, im surprised you haven't moved already ill probably get you in trouble!"

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" There goes the bell for brake time.

I got out my seat and walked to Jake…


	2. chapter 2

"BRR BRR BRR…" I groaned as my alarm clock went off I clicked the off button and went downstairs to get some breakfast; I made some toast and a drink of orange juice, I turned around and there was Alice and Jasper, Gosh where did they appear from?

"Morning Edward!" Alice greeted me happily

"Morning, Why are you so happy?" I mumbled

"Why do you think, new school, new people, new friends!" Alice cheered, Jasper just shrugged to me.

Alice and Jaspers relationship was strange, they where not really like any other couples, well they where in a way but hey what did I know!

**Flashback**

"_Jaspers family have died in a car crash, we are going to adopt him, he's going to be your new brother!"My Dad Carlisle had told me slowly_

"_But wont that make him Alice's brother as well, there a couple and that's just weird!" I had said giggling a little_

"_Shut up Edward, just because you've never had a girlfriend!" Alice had said hitting my shoulder…_

_**_End of Flashback**

My toast popped up which had interrupted my thoughts I ate it and headed upstairs to get changed.

I put on a plain black top, my jeans, a grey jumper and some white trainers.

I went downstairs to wait for Alice; she was still getting ready,

"Are you looking forward to your new school?" I said trying to make conversation

"Hmm, as long as Alice is happy in the school then I am!" He mumbled

Alice came downstairs then; she was wearing denim skinny jeans, Grey pumps, and a white top with a purple butterfly on it.

"Which jacket should I wear?" She asked holding up two jackets The first one was a purple one with a flower going up the back of it and the second one was grey with black butterflies everywhere on it!

"I don't care!" I said

"The grey one!" Jasper said smiling

"Oh darling you look beautiful," My Mum Esme said hugging Alice, "And you both look hansom."

"All of you have a great day," Dad said

We drove to school in my Volvo then went to the main office to get our schedules

"I have French in building 4!" I declared

"I have Music in building 3!" Jasper exclaimed

"I have Art in building 3!" Alice smiled

"Ill meet you two outside building 3 at break time then, see you later!" I said and headed of to French.

I gave the teacher my slip to sign and sat where she told me to, lesson had properly started and a girl called Bella was arguing with the teacher about sitting where she wanted I didn't bother turning round to look like the rest of the class I just doodled on my folder,

Bella sighed and sat next to me she got out her phone and started texting someone, God she must really hate this lesson

"Bella put your phone away now!" The teacher shouted at her

"Shut up, I can do what I want!" She mumbled

The teacher sighed and gave up arguing with her, she looked like she really hated Bella.

I decided to speak "Hey, Its Bella isn't it??" I asked

She turned around, wow she was really beautiful "Err, Hey yeah and your Edward init?" She replied

"Yes, I see you don't like French then eh?" I said joking

"I can't be arsed learning it plus I hate her," She exclaimed glaring at the teacher like she was about to kill her

"Bella, Edward stop talking!" Mrs said, I decided to shut up now

"Stop trying to talk to me, like you think you know me!" She said to Mrs giggling her giggle was soft and sweet like cinnamon

"That's it Bella, you have had too many warnings, detention!" She shouted handing Bella detention slip she scrunched it up and threw it in her bag

"Sorry!" I whispered thinking it was my fault

"Not your fault, im surprised you haven't moved already ill probably get you in trouble!"

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" There goes the bell for brake time.

I got out my seat and walked to meet Alice and Jasper


	3. chapter 3

"Hey honey, did you not get my text?" I asked Jake

"Ermm…" He got out his phone and read my message, "Yep, just got it now!" He laughed I giggled with him and hugged him

"Oh yeah, ill be able to come round tonight," He smiled

We walked out of building 4, and waited for the others I saw Edward from the corner of my eye, what was he lost or something he was stood there like an idiot , Jake leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back…

"I love you baby!" He said

I hugged him and mumbled in his chest "Love you too!"

I saw Edward leave then with a girl and a boy; the girl was short and pixie-looking and the boy looked like he had a stiff neck or something!

The others arrived then, "Are we going now then or what?" I asked

"Yeah sure!" Jake replied

We walked to the Sports hall in silence

"Are we practicing today?" Jess asked me

"Yeah ok," I said "Were going to go practice Jake, I love you see you later," And we kissed again.

"Ok we have a week to practice until the big game!" I said throwing pom-poms at the cheerleaders

"Rose hit the music!" I demanded

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share…


	4. chapter 4

"Hey honey, did you not get my text?" I asked Jake

"Ermm…" He got out his phone and read my message, "Yep, just got it now!" He laughed I giggled with him and hugged him

"Oh yeah, ill be able to come round tonight," He smiled

We walked out of building 4, and waited for the others I saw Edward from the corner of my eye, what was he lost or something he was stood there like an idiot , Jake leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back…

"I love you baby!" He said

I hugged him and mumbled in his chest "Love you too!"

I saw Edward leave then with a girl and a boy; the girl was short and pixie-looking and the boy looked like he had a stiff neck or something!

The others arrived then, "Are we going now then or what?" I asked

"Yeah sure!" Jake replied

We walked to the Sports hall in silence

"Are we practicing today?" Jess asked me

"Yeah ok," I said "Were going to go practice Jake, I love you see you later," And we kissed again.

"Ok we have a week to practice until the big game!" I said throwing pom-poms at the cheerleaders

"Rose hit the music!" I demanded

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share…


	5. chapter 5

"BRRRRRRRRRRR!" The bell went; I got up and walked out of class with Jake,

"So, are you watching the game tonight with my dad?" I asked

"Yeah, sure!" Jake replied

"Hey Bella, can I speak to you?" I turned around and it was Edward

"Oh hey sure," I smiled "Jake ill meet you at my car!"

"K' sure!" he mumbled and walked off,

"You know the French projects were doing, I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine after school tomorrow?" Edward asked

"Yeah, sure, here's my number!" I replied writing my number on some paper

"Thanks, ill text you tonight so you have my number, Well… See you!"

"Ok, Bye," I said and walked off,

I walked to my car and saw Jake,

"Hey, you know you might as well come to my house now you know!" I said

"Ok, ill follow your car then, what did that guy want?"

"Oh me and Edward are doing some French project together he asked me before!" I explained

"Hmm, Ok then see you at your house!" he said and jumped in his gold Audi r8,

I got in my silver Porsche carrera gt and drove to my house

I got out and whilst Jake pulled up after me,

"Hey!" I smiled and hugged him

"Hi!" He said I let go and held his hand,

He smiled and then we went in,

"Dad!" I shouted

"In the kitchen!" He asked

I dropped my bag and walked in the kitchen,

"Hey kids, how was school?" Dad said looking up,

"Fine I guess, just like any other day!"

"Where's Emmett?" Dad questioned

"He's staying at school, Extra practice!" Jake Answered

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
of a Thousand Lies  
so let Mercy Come  
and Wash Away_

There goes my phone, it was rose

**(Rose=bold **Bella=normal)

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey, Bella where are you?"**_

"_At home, why?"  
__**"We are meant to be going shopping!"**_

"_Oh crap I'm so sorry ill phone you back in like 2 minutes, Bye!"_

"_**See you,"**_

"Erm, that was Rose I forgot I planned to go shopping with her now," I exclaimed

"Why don't you go then, me and Jacob will watch the game you'r never interested in the games anyway!" Dad said

"You don't mind do you?" I asked Jake

"No, coarse not, go have fun!" Jake smiled

"Yay, thanks," I said and ran up stairs to get my bag,

"Urgh," I groaned I only had £25 in my bag

"Dad!" I screeched and ran down stairs

"Yeah?" He said raising his eyebrows

"Can I borrow some money, please?" I said hopefully

"Yeah sure!" Dad got his wallet out and passes me £100,

"Yay thanks Daddy!" I said and hugged him,

"Bye Jake, Have fun watching the game!" And kissed him,

I Dialled Rose's Number and she picked up straight away

"_Hey Rose ill meet you now…"_


	6. chapter 6

I drove full speed to Rosalie's house, it was only a 20 minute drive but I wanted to tell Emmett to get his but home,

I drove down Rose's Street slowing down a little until I reached her house I stopped,

I got out my car and rang the door bell, Emmett opened and smiled

"Well hello lil' sis!"

"Hey Em, Jakes at home watching a game with dad I'm guessing you don't want to stay with us whilst we shop so I'm suggesting you go home an watch the game with them!"

"Yeah, that's where I'm heading now!" He smiled and walked to his car,

"Rose!" I shouted

"Here Bell, are we going in your car?"

"Yeah ok!" I answered and got in my car,

I set off and drove to the shopping mall,

_Doo doo doo doo…_

That was my phone,

"Rose can you check my phone please!" I said handing her my bag

"Ooo it's of Edward!" Rose smiled

"What does it say then?" I questioned

"_Hey, This is my number :) – Edward x_" Rose read out loud

I drove into the Mall entrance and parked then straight away got my phone to text back Edward

_Hey, Thanks for your number, when are we going to study for French? Xxx_

I smiled and put my phone away,

"What's wrong with you Mrs. Smiley?" Rose joked

"I'm not sure!" I laughed

We had been shopping for 4 hours now and my phone went off when I was trying a sexy red mini dress on with black high heels,

I picked it up and read the text

_Tomorrow if you want, we could study at my house! X_

I automatically texted back not, with my fingers lying across the keypad

_Yeah sure :) x_

Ooo I could ware this! Wait what! What am I thinking I hardly know him he's just a friend I'm happy with Jake! Yeah but Bella you know you like him, No I don't I argued with myself!

I was sure I was going crazy, he probably just said yeah to be my partner because he was scared I would go crazy like I did with Mrs Goff!

I sighed and put my clothes back on I got out of the changing rooms to wait for Rosalie,

She came out smiling and sighed when she saw me "Are you ok? You don't look to good!"

"Yeah everything's fine its just fine!" I answered quickly

"If you say so!" She shrugged, "Shall we go home then!"

"Yeah I guess so, there's nowhere else to go in!"

I dropped Rose at her house at half 8 then drove home thinking about Edward, I arrived home at 9, my mum was sat in the living room watching a cookery show and

_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm dad and Emmett was on the Nintendo Wii in the computer room I sat in the kitchen chewing on some chicken that I found in the fridge I got out my iPod and flicked threw the songs, they where all stupid love songs which I was so sick of I laughed at that as it reminded me of a song called 'so sick by Ne-Yo'

_alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walking round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you_

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio? 


	7. chapter 7

I woke up smiling because to day I was going to Edwards to do that French project I dressed in; some denim skinny jeans, a plain white top, a long grey cardigan and some grey pumps!

I was happy, but I was happy with Jake, but I wanted Edward! Urgh this was confusing but oh well, I giggled and pulled up and met my group

"Hey!" I greated them smiling

"Bella!" A pixie voice shouted, Alice who else could it be!

"Hey Alice, Where's your brother?" I asked

"He would be here!" A velvet voice said I turned around and smiled

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

"Alice, wait that doesn't make sense, oh well I am of to see jasper now cya!"

Me and Edward walked to French chatting about the most random things ever

"Nice for you to finally show up to class you too!" Mrs said

"Shut up!" I said and gave her a dirty look

I swear I heard her mumble 'if looks could kill'

"So how are you meant to do a French project when you don't listen and your evil to the teacher?" Edward teased and I automatically giggled

"I've known you for a few days and I feel like I've known you forever!" I mumbled feeling my face get hot!

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" He said staring into my eyes

Class ended, and I went to my next class which passed pretty quickly, then I walked to break when I saw Jake!

"Jake!" I called, he didn't turn to I tried again, "Jake!" So I shouted again louder "JACOB BLACK TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND!" Most people starred at me but he didn't so I ran to him and playfully pushed him,

"Hey!" I smiled

"Hi," He muttered

"What's up with you then?" I laughed

"Nothing!" He said but there was sadness in his voice

"Jacob black, what is wrong?" I asked

"Didn't I just say nothing! What does it Evan matter to you anyway!" He exclaimed angrily

"It matters to me because im your girlfriend!" I said softly,

"Yeah you sure act like it!" He Growled

"What are you talking about?" I hissed

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't and if I did why would I be asking you?"

Jake sighed and looked at me in the eyes "I love you!"

"And I love you too, but what's wrong with you?" I questioned

"Well this morning you didn't meet me like everyday and the fact that in French You seemed all happy with Edward you had a look on your face that I've never seen before I tried shouting you after class but you seemed all happy and in some day dreamed world to care about me!"

"Jake," I looked at him in the eyes "I was only sitting with him because he asked me to do the French project with him and he only asked me because he hadn't really met anyone else!" Ouch that hurt to lie to him!

"Bells, im sorry!" He sighed sadly and hugged me

"It's ok!"

"So do you want to do anything tonight then?" Jake asked happily

"Erm well… Im going to Edward's house to start on the project!" I whispered looking down I didn't want to see his expression

"Bella!"

"Cant you just tell Cullen you can't do it tonight then!" He spat out

"No I can't tell Edward," I said making his name clear, "that."

"Yes you can come on tell him now it isn't that hard, plus when have you ever done homework in your life!" Jake almost shouted

"Never!" I laughed

"Exactly so come on lets go tell him you can't do it!"

"So you think you can tell me what to do!"

"Im not!" He muttered

"Grow up Jacob!" I said then walked off a tear running down my cheek…


	8. Chapter 8

**Bellas POV**

**I sat behind a post and turned my iPod up fully tears running down my cheek what could I do…**

**Jakes POV**

**I needed to find him I felt like punching his face in.**

**Edwards POV**

**Id been hiding behind a post seeing them argue; argue over me that is, great well my plan is working there fighting and soon she will be with me!**

**Then I felt a sudden pain in my back…**

**Jakes POV**

**I walked up behind him and punched him in the back**

"**OW!" He breathed sounding winded**

"**Stay away from Bella, You got that?" I hissed**

"**Wh-wh-what, No, you can't stop me!"**

"**Stay away from her!" I said punching him again in his jaw**

"**But I can't and like I just said you can't make-'' **

**So I punched him in the eye this time**

"**LISTEN- your gonna' stay away from her okay or I swear ill just keep beating you up!"**

"**Fine!" **

"**Good," so I walked off to find Bella**

**I saw her behind a post her iPod and bag on the ground next to her she looked so cute**

**I sat down facing her smiling she gave me a blank look so I took her hand **

"**What?"**

"**Bells I am sorry I just got mad okay plus I Erm spoke to Cullen" I said smirking, "So he kind of said he wouldn't bother you anymore!"**

"**What do you mean kind of?" she asked confused aw bless her**

"**Oh nothing so am I forgiven?" I questioned playfully**

"**Yeah, I love you!"**

"**Love you to," **

**I looked up and saw Cullen walking towards us I stoop up "What now?"**

**He came and pushed me on the floor so I kept punching him in the stomache **

"**Stop!" Bella cried, "Stop, Please"**

**Bellas POV**

"**I love you!"**

"**Love you too!"**

**Edward was walking towards us, "What now?" Jake spat and he got pushed on the floor Jacob then he stared punching Edward**

"**Stop!" I cried, "Stop, Please!" I said peeling Jake of Edward and **

**dragging him off…**

**(Authors note) I know I haven't written in ages and I'm sorry theres note an excuse but I just kept putting it off but ill make it up to you by writing more tomorrow I promise **** x Anyway what did you think of this chapter? Read and review PLEASE!!! Thanks **** x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bellas POV**

**We where sitting in my car now listening to music I didn't care I was missing school… I cared about Jake not getting mad, I realised I couldn't really see Edward anymore but I really liked him, I had to choose.**

**I had my sweet Jake I knew him for like ever and I loved him then I had Edward I had only known him for a few months but I liked him alot ****(A/N Yeah I know there's only two chapters but I thought Bella and Edward could know each other more if I made it a few months.)**

**I stared at Jake and smiled "I love you, you know!" **

"**Yeah I know, and I love you too!"**

**I climbed over the seat and sat at his knee, "I realise I can't really see Edward can I?"**

"**It would help, but I can't stop you I don't want to loose you over him, but there just seems something weird about him, like he's trying to take you," He murmured softly**

"**I'm not going anywhere, not without you, promise!" I guess that's my decision made, Wow that was fast I guess its bye Edward, Ow the pain that came then was like someone punching me in the chest…**

**We must have fallen asleep because when I checked the time it was 2:45 and only 15 minutes till school ended "Jake wake up!" I whispered He didn't move so I woke him with a kiss I chuckled as he moaned "Babe wake up!" **

"**Oh my god I fell asleep!"**

"**We fell asleep!" I said kissing him again it was long and passionate but I pulled away breathless.**

"**Oh by the Way My dad asked you and Charlie round there's a game on..."**

"**Cool we will be there."**

**I drove to my house smiling,**

"**And why haven't you been in school today then young Lady?" Asked my concerned farther**

"**Erm…I felt sick so Jacob took me to my car because the school nurse wasn't in and we fell asleep then we woke up like half an hour ago!" I lied**

"**Oh okay, I Got a phone call from your school so I thought you was just skipping school,"**

"**No, No, I would never do that!" I said smiley sweetly I knew how to get around my Dad, "Oh and Jake said Billy asked us round there's some game on!"**

**We drove in my dads Black ****2008 Toyota Solara down to Jacob's house and there he was bless him waiting outside "Hey!" I said giving him a hug**

"**Billy's inside If you want to go in," He said to Charlie then he turned to me and said, "Want to walk on the beach?" I nodded smiling as we walked along the beach we didn't say much we just watched the waves crashing against the rocks.**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep…_

**It was my phone ringing, it was Edward**

**(A/N Bella=bold **Edward=normal)

"**Hello" I answered weekly **

"_Bella, are you mad at me? I'm sorry so sorry could we meet up somewhere to talk"_

"**No I'm not mad why would I be?"**

"**Who is it?" Jake asked**

**I put the phone to my shoulder and said "Edward," I mumbled **

**He grabbed the phone off me and started shouting to him**

"**What do you want from her haven't I already told you to leave her alone," He put the phone out towards me and told me to say "tell him you cant be friends with him or something, Bella!" He said with a face that said do it. I quickly grabbed the phone and said "I'm sorry Edward I can't be friends anymore bye!"**

_**(A/N so what did you think of this chapter? I kept my promise and said id write more didn't I so in return please could you review and tell as many people as you can about my story at least one more review **____** because that would be nice and in return you get another chapter.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Did he really just tell me to put the phone down, "I'm going Jake, Fuck you I can't be bothered with this anymore, we're over!" I said running away from him, regardless to where I was going, I heard him shout a few times but they faded away quickly, I pulled my phone out to phone Emmett, he would come and get me!**

"**Hey Em, could you pick me up?" I said and explained to him what happened **

**He came in Ten minutes rushing out the car and hugging me**

"**Bell what's wrong?" Asked my worried brother**

"**I broke up with him Em, I broke up with Jacob," I said in between Sobs," He kept telling me what to do, and it scared me, so I broke up with him and ran off!"**

"**You did the right thing!" He said**

**I smiled…**

**Jakes POV**

**She looked at me surprised and said "I'm going Jake, Fuck you I can't be bothered with this anymore, we're over!" She ran off I tried to catch up to her but damn she was fast she I don't even think she heard me shouting, god im such an idiot, I've lost her forever what I retard I am!**

**I punched a tree angrily wondering what she was doing now…**

**Bellas POV**

**I wondering what he was doing now I was sat in my room listening to music bored Maybe I should speak to Jake, Oh yeah I forgot we broke up, god this is going to be hard to get over I checked my phone, I had 6 missed calls and 8 messages all saying, 'Bella im so so sorry im such an idiot, I still love you a lot, can we talk?'**

**I must have fallen asleep because I got woken up with a banging noise on the window**

"**Bella!"**

"**What the-"**

"**It's me Jake, open up please."**

"**Fuck off Jake, don't you get the message, I hate you!"**

"**Babe im sor-"**

"**Don't call me Babe got it, got it control freak," I snapped**

"**Right I'll go I'm sorry, but I love-"**

"**Do NOT finish that sentence off!"**

"**You!" He chuckled vanishing off into the dark**

**I sat there and burst out crying hoping he would come back, after all what I said was a lie, I did still love him and I needed him…**

**Jacobs POV**

**I banged on her bedroom Window, watching her sleep, god she was beautiful**

"**Bella!"**

"**What the-"She said confused**

"**It's me Jake, open up please." "Fuck off Jake, don't you get the message, I hate you!"**

"**Babe im sor-"**

"**Don't call me Babe got it, got it control freak," She snapped**

"**Right I'll go I'm sorry, but I love-"**

"**Do NOT finish that sentence off!"**

"**You!" I said Chuckling, god she was so cute, I jumped to the ground**

**I missed her already I wanted to hug her and show her how sorry I was but I decided to drive back home I didn't want to get her angry again…**

_**So what did you think of that… I could of made him go back and they could be happy but that wouldn't be a good story would It :P sorry I haven't updated in like a week but I was busy with homework and all that… yeah I no bad excuse but it's the truth so sorry again ill update tomorrow, can I at least have 5 reviews please thanks TwilightMad09 :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hey sorry I haven't updated I just ran out of ideas so here's a chapter skipped a few months ahead, happy Christmas :) and enjoy this chapter …**

**(Bella's POV)**

**Me and Edward has been dating a few months now I really like him and I wish I could see him now… but he's away with his family in new York, but anyway I would see him soon, I don't know why my dad doesn't like him mum gets along with him fine! Dad and Billy where trying to get me with Jacob again but there idiots cant they see I cant even be friends with him! Well my dad's dragging me to the Blacks house tonight for a New Years Eve party lets hope that goes well…**

**(A few hours later)**

**It was 10:30 and I was on my way to Billy's My makeup was light and I had curled my hair wearing ,light skinny jeans, baby blue dolly shoes and a baby blue top!**

"**Bella!" Billy called**

"**Hey Billy," I smiled**

"**Jacob, get down here he have guests!" Billy Shouted**

"**Bella," he nodded**

"**Jacob,"**

"**Well… who wants a drink?" Billy asked**

"**Me please!" I answered**

"**Jacob, get Bella and Charlie a drink please!"**

**I followed him into there kitchen "Blue WKD?" he mumbled**

"**Yeah," I smiled**

**He chuckled, "Same as always!"**

"**Thanks," I smiled as he past me my drink "So… been up to much?" I guess this could be the start of our friendship**

**(Few hours later)**

"**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everybody cheered**

"**Happy new year Jake!" I smiled looking into his eyes… our heads moving closer together and before I knew it I was kissing him! I couldn't pull away this felt right…**

"**Oh my gosh Bella, I'm sorry!" He said**

"**Don't be," I smiled kissing him again, "I love you,"**

"**I love you too, but what about Cullen?"**

"**I never loved him I just really liked him, when he comes back I will talk to him I promise you!" I said hugging him**

**Charlie walked in "Are you too back together"**

**I nodded smiling **

"**Well then I won't disturb you!"**

"**Do you want to stay over then?" He asked I kissed him and mumbled "Yes…"**

**(A/N) short chapter I know but I thought it would be good to leave it here and don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter… R&R x**


	12. chapter 12

"I'll go downstairs and take the couch then!" Jake mumbled

"No stay here with me!" I said tugging at his arm

"Well if that's what you want!"

_Burr Burr Burr Burr_

It was a text from Edward

_Hey happy New Year, and guess what I'm coming home early, in 3 days so ill see you on Monday love you xxx_

"It's of Edward he says he is coming home in 3 days, so I'll tell him then!" I smiled

"Bells, are sure you want to be with me, I'm not making you, I know I kind of made you on that day at the beach and I'm sorry for that, its just he was pissing me off, you know because I had that fight with him and all,"

"Hun, I know, you've already explained it and I forgive you, anyway I love you not him okay?" I mumbled into is chest

"I love you too, now come on get some sleep, its late!"

"I don't want to sleep though; I want to speak to you!"

"You're so stubborn you know!" He chuckled

"And that's one of the many things you love about me!" I teased

"I love many things about you, now come on get to sleep," He begged

"I will, but can I go on your laptop first?" I smiled

"Yeah sure," he said passing it to me

I went on msn, and oh crap Edward was on

"Jake what should I say to him, should I tell him now or wait?" I panicked!

"Personally I think you should tell him in person, but it's up to you!"

"Yeah I'll wait it would be better I think!" I said shutting the laptop down and putting it onto the floor…

I decided that I should text Edward back

I got out my blackberry and texted _Hey Edward, happy New Year, see you on Monday I've got something to tell you x_

"Do you think we will still be together in like 5 years time?" I mumbled into his bare chest

"Probably, why?" he said confused

"I don't know, I just felt like asking!" I said kissing him on the lips, my legs wrapped around him and his hands went up my top slowly lifting it above my head,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he mumbled against my lips

"Of course." I whispered as he took the rest of my clothes off…

(A/N) so what do you think of this chapter told you I would update so come on review and tell me what you think I have the rest of the story planned now so there will be no more delays to write xx


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, here's another chapter for you and could you please R&R because nobody has for the last 2 chapters so thanks, twilightmad09 xx

Bellas POV:

I woke up and smiled as I found myself next to Jake in his bed, I got up stretched and put my clothes back on, Jake looked so peaceful and happy when he was asleep, I checked the clock which said 9:40, 'Hmm what can I do?' I thought to myself looking around the room, I saw Jake's laptop on the floor where I had left it and decided I'd go on that, he wouldn't mind, I sat on the big beanbag chair and checked my facebook, not many people, well I suppose they wouldn't at 9:50 in the morning, I had always been an early bird and some how got up early very easily I smiled at myself proudly.

"Morning Smiley," A husky voice said

I jumped, "Shit, Jake you scared the crap outta' me!"

He smiled putting his pants on, I automatically thought about last night… then I remembered…

"Err, Jake last night before we well yeah you know, you said to me are you sure, like we have done it before you know!"

He chuckled, "Yeah I know, but you are technically with Cullen still so…" I just nodded, "Anyway, do you want any breakfast?"

"No I actually feel kind of sick,"

"Okay," He nodded

We sat downstairs and watched TV as Jacob ate his breakfast, Billy came in and said, "Morning Jacob, Morning Bella, I forgot to tell you Rebecca is coming down in a few weeks for a visit,"

Jakes smile widened, "That's great!" He cheered, "Bell's do you want to take a walk on the beach, I'm finished eating!"

"Yeah sure!" I smiled

We walked along the beach hand in hand and sat at our favourite place, our tree trunk

"What was it like going out with Cullen?" Jake randomly asked

"No where near as good as being with you," I smiled kissing his cheek, "I love you!"

"I love you too babe!" After a long pause he said "How long do you think we will be going out for?"

"Forever and I will love you for ever," I half whispered

"Me to!"

We leaned in for kiss, and then I felt a nasty pain in my chest; I ran away from our tree with my hand over to my mouth and was sick,

"Ewww!" I said looking at what I'd just done, "That's Gross!"

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake asked concerned

I thought, it was the first, oh crap! My period was meant to come today! Am I pregnant?

"Bells?"

"I think I am pregnant…"


	14. Sorry

_**Hey sorry I haven't updated in ages but this story isn't really going anywhere and I'm not getting that much reviews either, so I think I might just stop this story sorry!**_

_**But first do you think I should stop the story?**_

_**TwilightMad09 :)**_


End file.
